


Tony thinks he is the best baker, Steve thinks he is the best baker they have a bake-off (It was Thor's idea)

by MillieStark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bake-Off, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve has so many pet names for tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieStark/pseuds/MillieStark
Summary: steve and tony challenge each other to a bake-off..... cute shit happensthese guys own my heart





	Tony thinks he is the best baker, Steve thinks he is the best baker they have a bake-off (It was Thor's idea)

"put it on" Clint moaned for the 6th time  
"no birdbrain" Tony grumbled flicking through Netflix  
" I bet you $1000 you like it" Clint smiled as he said this from where he hung of the back of the armchair, he knew he had won the moment he saw Tony clench his jaw. He could never back away from a bet no matter how little or irrelevant.

3 hours later every single avenger had migrated to the common floor the sounds of shouting at the "stupid woman" for "putting too much flour in the mixture now it’s going to be dry" had been enough to catch their attention  
" she put too much milk in" Steve mumbled to himself Tony’s head snapped to him " no she didn’t back off rogers" tony said suddenly defensive of the woman he had never met "and what would you know about baking stark" Steve asked poking tony in the ribs tony tried to put on an angry voice as he answered but only manged to get halfway through before Steve’s hands ticking him made him break "I will have you know I’m the best baker in this tower" tony shouted as he fell off the couch Steve not bothering to catch him " I doubt that princess" Steve smiled innocently as tony got up from the floor and stood in front of him blocking his view his hands on his hips " as much as I love your ass tony its blocking the tv" tony got even more in the way " keep on with this rogers you will never get this ass ever again" Steve grabbed his hips pulling him back down to sit next to him on the couch " I somehow doubt that to" Steve smirked the team all continued to watch the show all but tony was doing was staring daggers into Steve it was 10 minutes later and Steve couldn’t take it anymore the eyes boring wholes into the side of his head were too brilliant to ignore " is there a problem" Steve smiled coyly he knew he had riled tony now he was going to face the consequences "say I’m the best baker" tony demanded Steve smiled but shook his head turning back to the tv "I’m sorry honey but I don’t like lying" tony smiled " my brownies are the best" Steve turned to him " I can guarantee mine are better"  
this exchange had caught the attention of the others Natasha got Jarvis to pause the show  
"it’s my mother’s recipe" tony said offended that Steve though he was better "mine is my mother’s too" Steve challenged 

Thor spoke up from where Bruce was lying over him " on Asgard when we have a disagreement we have a challenge perhaps a bake-off will help decide who is better" before Steve or tony could say anything Bruce mumbled his words blocked by Thor’s neck " I knew there was a reason I feel in love with you you get people to bake us cake" Thor smiled and kissed the top of his head Steve and tony were looking at each other " I guess we are having a bake-off" tony said not looking away from Steve’s eyes " just don’t be mad when you lose" Steve smirked the mood was cut with Clint shouting " you still owe me $1000" as tony and Steve both ran to the kitchen trying to trip each other over.

Tony got there first opening the cupboards only to be picked up seconds later by a super soldier “you wouldn’t have been going to grab the good bowl then would you darling” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear “don’t use that voice on me rogers this is war and your cheating” tony huffed trying to squirm out of Steve’s grip “there are no rules in war baby there is no such thing as cheating” Steve knew he was playing with fire but watching tony react so easily was worth it.  
What Steve didn’t see though was Tony’s smirk and was not prepared at all for tony grinding his ass directly down onto his crotch his grip loosened as he groaned and tony pulled away “ that’s not fair” Steve sulked as tony grabbed the best bowl “ what was it you said Steve war has no rules” tony walked to get everything else he needed feeling Steve’s eyes following him that only made him swing his hips more.

“guys can we please keep it PG we have a god over hear that hasn’t had the birds and the bees talk yet” Clint said covering his eyes with Nat’s shoulder “I know about sex Clint” thor said everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him even the bakers and burst out laughing at how plainly he said it the room turned into groans as Bruce lifted up his head “ yeah I can vouch for him guys he DEFINATLY knows about sex” Bruce smiled as the room cringed and the bake-off continued.

“your in the way” tony moaned pushing Steve to the side as he reached over to use the sink Steve huffed and literally picked tony up and moved him to the other side of the kitchen “this is abuse you cannot just move me” Steve looked at him “ you saying you don’t want me to use my strength” Steve asked he could tell that tony was thinking about the night before where Steve’s strength had been VERY useful in the bedroom by the look on his face the fact that tony had struggled to sit down the next morning was validation enough that his strength was very much enjoyed. “your cruel” tony whispered “you’re the love of my life” Steve whispered back tony blushed bright red he would never get used to Steve saying that to him no matter how many times a day he says it it will always take his breath away. Tony looked at the floor and shook his head smiling “stay in your area rogers” he fake ordered, Steve surrendered, it didn’t take long for the brownies to be put in the oven.

It was decided that the rest of the team would have to vote Steve made the point that there would be 4 votes so there could be a draw. tony said that he would get all the votes so it didn’t matter “ your overly confident please don’t be sad when you lose” Steve teased “rogers there is no way I can lose this recipe has been made by the starks and has been perfected” tony said proud Steve shrugged” my mom used to make them for me and Bucky all the time when we were kids didn’t believe in measuring the ingredients just guess an hope for the best”

They watched some more of the tv the bake-off forgotten as tony flopped down over Steve kissing down his neck only vaguely paying attention to the show it wasn’t until Jarvis alerted them that the brownies needed to come out of the oven that they both jumped up and ran over to the oven. Steve managed to reach the oven gloves first and pulled out his tray. They looked perfect tony waited semi patiently for the gloves.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at tony as he tapped his foot on the floor and crossed his arms “ you want the gloves” Steve asked smiling innocently “ yes” tony said trying to snatch them but Steve was too fast and held the gloves up in the air tony tried to grab them but couldn’t reach “you underestimate me if you think I can’t easily get the gloves from you” tony claimed Steve cocked an eyebrow again, tony shrugged and wrapped his arms around staves neck and pulled him down into a kiss tony went straight in and made it one of the most eager kisses he has ever had, it took seconds for Steve to drop the gloves and reach down grabbing tony by the ass pulling him into his front grinding their hips together if tony was honest he had forgotten about the gloves too, it was Jarvis telling him that if he didn’t get them out now they would burn that pried tony from Steve. 

Tony’s brownies were out of the oven now and had cooled enough for the taste test to start.  
“brownies are done” Steve called over to the team they were still watching Netflix  
“ whose are whose “ Clint asked “were not telling you then there can be no favouritism you base it of taste and that’s all because we all know that if you knew which one was mine poor rogers wouldn’t stand a chance” tony smiled sweetly.

The 4 judges took their bites and wrote down a or b on a piece of paper and put them in a pile Jarvis would announce the winner after all the goods had been eaten.  
“okay Jarvis who won” tony asked the ceiling the team were all around the tv again now full of chocolate goodness “it was a draw sir” Steve and toy looked at each otherer “you gotta be shitting me” tony said  
“I’m afraid not sir you had 2 votes each” tony huffed  
“I wish I had the energy to argue about this with you Steve but I can’t move more than an inch without throwing up brownies so I’m okay with a draw if you are” tony suggested sounding out of breath  
“a draw it is” Steve agreed  
The rest of the night was spent complaining about how much food they ate watching Netflix and passing out in front of the tv in positions that would not be kind to any of them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any ideas that you might have for a short fic, I would be happy to write them for you!!! I hope you guys enjoy.  
> feedback will always be helpful <3  
> Kudos appreciated!!!


End file.
